


Anywhere

by AllannaStone



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Merfolk AU, Reader Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Soulmate AU, half human half fish, heads over heels in love, kinda Romeo and Juliet, marine biologist veterinarian, mermaids and mermen, telephatic OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: Ben is the prince of Atlantis, the home of the sea dwelling sirens. You are a marine veterinarian who can communicate with sea life. What happens when your paths cross and you both fall in love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoraRiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraRiley/gifts).



                Ben couldn’t stop thinking about _her_.

               

                The human who who could heal creatures of the sea.

               

                He just couldn’t get her out of his mind- the way her **E/C** eyes reminded him of the ocean, or the way her **H/C** curls caught the sunlight, or the way her kind smile reassured whatever being she was helping.

               

                The first time he had seen her, she was placing a dolphin back into the wild. He had hidden himself behind some rocks as he watched her coax the creature from its sling into the water. The minute the dolphin had sensed him, she took off for him, leaving the human behind.

               

                _“What happened? Are you alright?”_ Ben asked the dolphin, who greeted him happily.

 

 _“Yes, I’m much better! She and her other humans rescued me from a fishnet and nursed me back to health when she discovered that my wounds were infected,”_ chattered the dolphin before telling the prince about the human’s kindness.

 

Ever sense that day, the prince disregarded his parent’s warnings about humans and went up to the surface near land with hopes of seeing her again.

 

He had no such luck until a couple of months later, when he saw her with a beached seal who was having trouble giving birth.

 

“Rey, Poe, Finn! Where’s that stretcher?” she had called out, one hand on the seal’s head, which rested on her lap. “Don’t worry, mama, you’ll be fine- both you and your babies will be fine.”

 

“ _I hope so- this is my first litter,_ ” barked the seal anxiously as the other humans hurried over carrying a stretcher.

 

“Your first litter?” she asked, making Ben realize that she understood. “Oh, how exciting!”

 

“Sorry about the wait, **Y/N** ,” apologized a human man with black curls. “I had to get my equipment off first.”

 

“On the count of three, alright?” the human- **Y/N** \- ordered, positing herself next to the tubby seal. “One… two… three!” The four of them carefully rolled the seal onto the stretcher, being mindful of her babies in her stomach. “Alright, let’s get her into the tank- quickly now, quickly!”

 

Ben smiled as he watched them all working hand in hand together, their teamwork and skills making him think that they’ve been rescuing marine life for quite some time now.

 

“ **Y/N** _…_ ” he murmured, testing out her name on his tongue. A smile twitched at his lips as he decided that he liked the name, that it suited her perfectly.


	2. chapter 2

                **Y/N** smiled as she dipped her hand into the tank of starfishes, tickling a few with the tips of her fingers.

               

                “Hello, little ones,” she cooed softly, giggling as they all began to clamber for attention. “Calm down, calm down!”

               

“ **Y/N**!” Rey called out from the stairs which led up to the second floor. “We got a call!”

 

The **H/C** young woman quickly said goodbye to the tank before rushing up the stairs, ignoring the sharp pain in her knee.

 

“I thought you weren’t supposed to use stairs for another three months,” commented Rey dryly as she led the way into the briefing room.

 

“It’s faster than the elevator,” you pointed out, nodding to Poe and Finn, who were loading up their medical bags with more supplies from the stock room. “What do we got?”

 

“A fisherman spotted a large clump of seaweed moving at an impossible speed east towards the beaches about ten minutes ago,” Rey informed her as Poe and Fin came in, hauling their bags over their shoulders.

 

“Probably a baby whale,” Finn nodded, “who got tangled in a net and caught up in a patch of seaweed. I’ll go get the big van.” He darted out the door.

 

 **Y/N** smiled at Rey before trotting off into the stock room and grabbing her bag hanging on the back of the door. When she reemerged, she found Poe waiting for her.

 

“I’ll take that,” he grunted, accepting her bag and slinging it over his shoulder before picking up the petite marine veterinarian and slinging her over his shoulder. He quickly trotted down the stairs, across the main floor and into the garage with her giggling and wiggling on his shoulder.

 

“Poe, I can walk just fine, thank you!” she laughed as he gently set her into the passenger side of the van.

 

“Just barely,” was his response. “Ever since you had surgery on that knee, you’ve been thinking that you’re invincible.”

 

She opened her mouth before closing it, knowing that he was right.

 

The ride to the beaches was quiet as the team got ready for their latest patient. Ray and Poe were in the back, double checking that they had everything; Finn was driving carefully, maintaining the speed limit and **Y/N** was gently excising her knee.

 

“We’re here!” Finn announced, pulling into a parking space close to the water. Everyone scrambled out, with **Y/N** leading the search.

 

“According to the coordinates of the fisherman and the directions he told us, the whale should be just over those rocks a bit,” he called out, noticing that **Y/N** was limping a bit on the sand.

 

“I’m good, I’m good,” she grumbled. “Come on!” Despite the way the rocks were stacked, she still managed to scramble over them, wincing as her knee howled out in pain. She kept a straight face, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out.

 

“Over there!” Rey cried, making a beeline for something wildly thrashing around in a giant pile of seaweed.

 

“Take it easy, we’re not going to hurt you,” soothed **Y/N** , frowning as she realized she wasn’t hearing anything from the creature. She dug around in her bag before coming up with a sharp knife. “Hold still- I don’t want to knick you,” she murmured as Rey and Finn went and filled up buckets of sea water before returning. “Start dumping!”

 

As the water doused the being underneath the seaweed, **Y/M** carefully and patiently cut away the many layers of seaweed that covered the creature, frowning as she came across a human hand. Her eyebrows furrowed as she continued to saw away the green weed that covered whatever- or _whoever_ \- was trapped.


	3. chapter 3

“You’re a…” **Y/N** trailed off. “But how? This is biologically impossible!”

               

                The merman flopped around weakly, his eyes shut as the deep cuts from the seaweed bled sluggishly.

 

“Go get the stretcher!” she barked, Rey, Finn and Poe leapt into action at once. She gently turned the merman’s face so that she could examine the fine angles and sharpness of his features. His eyes opened slowly, catching **Y/N** by surprise as she drowned in the deep brown color…

 

“You’re more beautiful up close.”

 

 **Y/N** shook herself and stared at the merman with wide eyes.

 

“What?” she asked dumbly.

 

A weak chuckle escaped his mouth as he flopped yet again. Y/N grabbed a bucket full of water and dipped her hand in before pressing it to his forehead. A sound in between a purr and a moan escaped his mouth at her cold hand upon his brow.

 

“Mers have two sets of lungs,” he explained weakly. “One for air, one for water.”

 

“Oh,” she blinked, the explanation making sense as she continued to splash water onto him. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine- I want to take a closer look at those cuts and make sure they won’t become infected.”

 

He smiled at her before her team arrived with the stretcher. Y/N carefully rolled him onto the canvas before taking up a corner.

 

“Onwards!” she ordered and the group quickly began to make their way back to the van, where they carefully rolled him into the tank of water in the back. **Y/N** and Rey volunteered to sit in the back with the merman while Finn drove and Poe rode shotgun.

 

“Pass me the Go Goop,” Rey asked **Y/N** , who tossed her the tube of orange paste. She squeezed a generous amount onto her hands and got down onto her knees to peer at the red marks on his red and black tail. The moment she was in close enough proximity, he growled loudly.

 

“Stop that, Rey is just going to help you,” said **Y/N** in exasperation as Rey jumped back with a little gasp. The merman shot the brunette one last look before getting as close as he possibly could to the marine veterinarian.

 

“I think he wants you to tend to his wounds, **Y/N** ,” Rey dryly pointed out as the merman winced, some of his wounds reopening up.

 

“You need to let Rey look at you,” Y/N urged him. “I can’t get down on my knees.”

 

The merman then noticed the angry scar that marked her right knee, black stitches keeping it from splitting open.

 

“What happened?” he asked, his voice worried as he reached out to touch it. **Y/N** moved it away from him and chuckled.

 

“I got into a nasty altercation with a couple of homeless drunks who were indecently exposing themselves on private property.” The **H/C** woman turned to watch the scenery flying by the window, avoiding the merman’s brown eyes. “Ended up dislocating my kneecap like something serious- needed four surgeries since then.”

 

“Yeah, but you should see them now, all black and blue,” Poe joked from shotgun. “I highly doubt their own mothers would even recognize them!”

 

 **Y/N** and Rey both shook their heads as the van pulled into the garage of Alderaan Aquarium. The second the car parked, Finn and Poe were both out of their seats and rushing around to the back to open the doors.

 

“Let’s put him in the dolphin tank, the sixth one from the door- it’s empty,” ordered **Y/N** , watching as Finn and Poe both interlocked their hands together for the merman to sit on them and be carted to the tank.

 

“ **Y/N**?” Rey suddenly asked her boss as they were following the three men. “What do merfolk eat?”

 

“I’ll ask him once he settled in,” she answered, heading over to the porthole that allowed view into the tank. She frowned as she watched him swim around, a weak trail of blood following him. “Rey, go get the stapler, anti- bacterial ointment, pain killers and a cauterize,” she ordered. “I’m going to get changed into my swimsuit- I’ll meet up with you on the deck in a few minutes!”

 

Fifteen minutes later, **Y/N** came out of the bathroom dressed in her favorite retro styled swimsuit. She had taken out the high ponytail that her unruly red curls had been in and put her locks into twin fishtail braids that framed her befreckled face. She kicked off her white ballet flats once she was at the edge of the tank and dipped her legs into the cool water. Immediately, the merman popped up next to her, curious as to what she was going to do.

 

“Alright, can you hop on up next to me please?” Y/N asked him, smiling when he did as she asked. She turned and took a magnifying glass from her bag and began to closely look at the wounds that the mermen had sustained. He was silent as she examined him, his tail flicking in the water.

 

“I don’t think anything is infected,” **Y/N** finally spoke. “But a few of your wounds will need to be stapled up- it’s uncomfortable, but Rey has some salve that’ll numb everything.”

 

Rey knelt down next to the merman, who watched her with careful eye as she quickly and efficiently slathered on the lotion, which numbed the sharp stinging. **Y/N** quickly began to stable his skin together, working in between his scales.

 

“You can pull them off,” he suddenly spoke.

 

“Pardon?” Y/N blinked a few times.

 

“My scales,” he explained, picking a few scales off of his tail to show to her. “I’m shedding. It’s fine.”

 

Y/N carefully used her fingernail to pry up a partially large red scale, her eyes on his face the entire time. The soft smile never left his face as she carefully set the scale aside and continued on with stapling his open wounds shut.

 

“What’s your name?” **Y/N** asked, noticing that Rey went off to check up on Finn and Poe, leaving the two of them alone for the moment being.

 

He studied her closely. “Ben,” he finally answered. “My name is Ben.”

 

 **Y/N** finally smiled at Ben as she finished up her job and stood.

 

“You can return to the tank,” she told him. “Just be careful not to yank any staples out, alright?”

 

He nodded as he scooted himself into the water, his head above the surface.

 

“Come and swim with me?” he pleaded as Y/N repacked her things into her bag.

 

“In a bit, I need to check up on a few things first,” she said before hurrying away.


End file.
